


Haunted

by Squirrel_Kiln



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Demon Shane Madej, Gen, Possession, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Kiln/pseuds/Squirrel_Kiln
Summary: In which a demon just wants to take care of his human friend. If it took a DIY exorcism then so be it.(This is my first Ao3 posting, be gentle.)





	Haunted

Shane Madej liked to think he wasn't scared of anything.

After all, being a demon prince had its perks. Most things tended to leave him alone.

One of Shane's favorite hobbies now was protecting his stupid human friend Ryan. Like, god, this guy really liked tempting fate by going to cursed or haunted places.

But whatever. Shane liked following his little friend around. Frankly, he was adorable.

Each time he jumps or holds his breath Shane just wants to pinch his cheeks! And by that he means protect him forever because, hey, he could do that. Also pinching cheeks was weird. He doesn't know why he's had that thought before.

Anyway,

Shane knew better than his friend Ryan that practically all supernatural things were real. Especially ghosts. Holy _shit_ , was there a lot of ghosts.

Shane decided to take it upon himself to protect his little human friend to the end of time. Tragically, this meant he'd rarely get the ‘evidence’ he needed for his show, _Unsolved_. Oh, well. That was a sacrifice Shane was willing to make.

Enter the Stanley Hotel in Estes Park, Colorado.

Of all the places they visited so far, the Stanley was tame. It was a very popular tourist attraction to visitors of Estes Park if the nature wasn't grabbing enough. The mountains were lovely, the air was fresh, and Shane liked seeing the magpies. It looked like a lovely town.

The Stanley would be one of the more expensive places they've stayed at. Especially when they rented the most haunted room in the house or whatever. Shane was so tired from the flight he hardly paid attention to all the mild spirits in the building.

“So, since there's apparently not enough ghosts to go around we have to share a room again?” Shane put his bag on a chair.

“What, you saying you don't like spooning with your best bud?” Ryan feigned hurt as he put a hand to his chest. “And here I thought we had something special.”

“Yeah yeah, if you want my dick in you you'll have to ask nicely.” Shane made a face at his friend who returned the gesture.

“You wish, I'm too expensive for you.” Shane wondered what Ryan's girlfriend thought of their friendship. They made a lot of weird flirtatious jokes.

“Mmmhm. Right. Where should we put the tripod for tonight?” Shane cracked his neck with a swift movement and shrugged off his jacket on top of his bag.

“Anywhere, as long as the camera gets a view of my ass.” Ryan winked.

“Ryan holy shit I might just have to fuck you.” Shane walked over to the bed where Ryan was sitting. He put a hand on the wall and leaned over his friend. His shadow covered Ryan almost completely and the two met eyes…

Before bursting out in laughter.

“Whatever, man, set it up in the corner,” Ryan said as he looked to his own bag to find his charger. Shane nodded and set up the tripod in the corner to get most of the room in view.

* * *

 

“Stupid plane making us late. I'm ready for bed already,” Shane grumbled after they filmed the introduction for _Unsolved._ He wasn't tired. More like sick from the plane ride. This human form was, in almost all aspects, wack.

“Yeah! And we have to film by ourselves. It's like we're cursed or something.” Ryan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Shane tapped his fingers on his leg. Something was definitely wrong with Ryan.

“So… you been having trouble sleeping lately?” Shane held his breath as if that would make the situation lighter. It was a guess but, judging by the way Ryan slouched in his chair, it was the right one.

“Yeah. That obvious, huh?” Not really, no. “I've been having some nightmares since our last demon episode.” Oh no.

“No shit? Wanna talk about them?” Shane knew Ryan wasn't too wise about body language but Shane studied it too hard to not try his best to subtly show he cared for his friend.

“Yeah, right. You'll just tease me for them like you always do.” No, I would never tease you about something serious. “It's nothing bad anyways but I might accidently wake you up tonight. Just… shove me out of bed if I do. It's fine.” It's _not._

They were still sitting in their hotel room in the two plush chairs available. It was almost 11 now. It was weird to think of, but Shane knew he'd be messing with his tail right now if he wasn't hiding as human.

“You can tell me, you know. The subconscious is a lot different than the paranormal.” Shane smiled reassuringly. Did one of the ghosts in the last visit slip through Shane's defense?

Okay, _maybe_ abusing your reputation as a demon prince to defend your tiny human friend who didn't really need defending wasn't the best option. Maybe. But what're the ghosts gonna do about it? All they do is bitch and moan and hurt people. The few times Shane slipped up were the few times the spirit box or whatever device Ryan brought picked up words. But if he slipped up and something hurt Ryan… oh, would he be _pissed._

“Just some weird shit. Really, it's fine. I'm gonna brush my teeth and go to bed. We have to be up by ten tomorrow to talk to the staff, okay? I got an alarm set already.” Ryan got up and went to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him but Shane knew he was trying to calm himself down in the safety of the bathroom. He didn't think he pushed Ryan too far but… maybe he had.

* * *

 

That night Shane made sure he was awake after his friend was asleep. He carefully crawled out of bed and stretched out his arms with some satisfying cracks of his bones.

In the dark room Shane went over to the camera and shut it off. He went back to the bed and watched Ryan. Again, this might be creepy but hey, humans were super fragile. It was a safety precaution, right? That's what Shane kept telling himself.

The demon sighed and silently brought a plush chair over to Ryan's side of the bed. For the moment he let his human illusion slack off. Shane hovered his hand over Ryan's head to assure he wouldn't wake up and freak out at Shane's appearance. That would be one weird thing to explain, surely.

Even with Shane's magic keeping Ryan safely in the world of sleep it was obvious the human was having fitful sleep. His normal serene resting expression was curled into what looked like unease or fear.

“Alright. Come on, then. Let's see you,” Shane spoke to the air. The last visit they had wasn't necessarily… dangerous as it could have been but it wasn't too surprising something happened to Ryan. Shane calmed the rage inside him at the fact that something even fucking _considered_ touching Ryan with Shane around. Maybe it was in the few moments they were seperated?

Shane let out a deep breath and sat back in the chair. He was actually tired now. Using magic wasn't all glamour as people thought-- that shit was _draining._ Especially so since he was constantly using his illusion to seem human.

“I don't have all night.” He growled and bared his sharpened teeth. The dark aura surrounding Ryan's sleeping form flinched and finally pulled away. Shane tapped his claws on his thighs.

A quick glance to Ryan's face showed some relief but uncomfort was still lingering on his sleeping face. Shane couldn't help but smile at the human before glaring at the shadow in front of him.

“You think you can just possess my friend without my noticing?” Shane growled and stood up to tower over the shadow. It wasn't a demon but a spirit. Shane grabbed the thing's neck and brought it close to him. He dug his nails into the spirit and saw its form wavering.

 _I just wanted to escape! The Lord will protect me from your--_ Shane cut off the spirit's rant by squeezing its neck even tighter. It's unshaped hands clawed at Shane's hand to try and tear it away.

“You are _nothing_ but a dying soul.” Shane quite literally ripped the spirit out of Ryan. His friend flinched and curled up, tears falling down his face. Shane held the spirit in both hands.

His ear twitched at the agonized screaming the spirit let out as he pushed his hands closer, closer together. Shane grimaced at the bright burst of life and puff of air that shot out from where the spirit was once clenched between his hands.

Shane avoided eating souls while top-side in the Human Realm but he couldn't deny the pleasure he felt as the soul was absorbed into him. It wouldn't go anywhere, after all, its only use would be as food for the demon. He rolled his shoulders as the soul flowed through him. Ryan looked at peace.

Shane smoothed his hair down and let out an almost disappointed sigh as he felt his horns and teeth-and whatever other things that had to be covered-vanished. He turned to look at the vanity above the dresser and gave his reflection a saddened smile.

Human again.

Shane quietly put the chair back where it was before and turned the camera back on. He stretched out on his empty side of the bed before relaxing. He ruffled his hair and clothes some to make it seem like he was sleeping the whole time.

He watched his sleeping friend. He was still sleeping soundly. Shane quickly remembered what he had done and took his temporary sleep spell off.

Ryan's body language showed he was much more relaxed. It was reassuring, really. Shane shimmied himself under the blanket because damn this room was cold. Despite his best efforts, he still woke up Ryan.

Ryan grunted as he turned over to face Shane. Shane quickly shut his eyes and let his body slack to keep up the illusion of sleep.

“Hey, Shane… are you awake?” Ryan asked softly. He sniffed and gently touched his face, realizing that he cried in his sleep. Shane didn't reply immediately so he sighed and laid on his back. “Of course not. Only weirdos like me are up this early.” Hey, rude.

“You calling me a weirdo, weirdo?” Shane grumbled from the back of his throat. He didn't remember what sleepy talk sounded like.

“Oh. Sorry, did I wake you up?” Despite his concern for waking up his friend, Ryan still talked louder.

“Yeah, you were moaning so loudly I thought you were jacking off or something.” Shane felt a smile pull on his lips and he opened an eye to watch his friend. Ryan blew a raspberry to dismiss him but after a moment of silent thinking,

“I wasn't really, was I?”

“Nope… are you okay? You were crying,” Shane spoke carefully. Of course he cared for this human but showing too much care would be suspicious and too little would make him an asshole and--

“Thank you.” Shane didn't know why that phrase struck him with such happiness but it did. “You, uh, you know how I mentioned I've been having nightmares? It's been the same one for a while and, uh… god, this is gonna sound weird. Don't judge me.”

“I won't. This is between us.”

“The dream is just like… it starts out with me in my birth home trying to escape monsters everywhere. And then I get out of my house and there's more and more…”

Shane couldn't tell how that was scary at first (hell, it sounded like his home) but then realized how scary that is to a human. Ryan clutched the sheets to his chest.

“It sounds stupid I know but just… it's so _real_ the whole time. And I can never wake myself up without an alarm or something. But uh, this time I saw this fucking huge demon-looking fucker show up. Like, seriously. It had kind of a humanoid body? But its back was to me so I couldn't see its face but all the monsters and shit were terrified of this dude. And then this demon guy reaches out and grabs the largest monster and it just fucking disappears with a flash.”

“It was so bright I fell back onto the street. The other monsters just bolt so it's me and this demon dude. I'm shaking so much I'm pretty sure if it was real life I'd piss myself-”

“Probably.”

“-shut up. And he turns to look at me. He kinda looks li-” Ryan cut himself off with an exaggerated fake cough. “I can't tell what he looks like. And he helps me up and pats my head and… here we are now.” Ryan let out a shaky laugh to try and displace his fear.

Shane felt some unease as well. He knew Ryan had never come close to seeing his demon form, how would he see him in his dream?

Whatever the reason, Shane felt comforted knowing he helped his human. He couldn't help the smile on his lips.

“Sounds intense… I have a feeling you won't have those nightmares anymore…” Shane yawned. Ryan went to agree when he made a puzzled face.

“Do you feel a thumping or something?” Ryan frowned.

Shane almost asked for clarity when he realized the thumping was coming from him. Of all the things to forget, Shane forgot to get rid of his tail that was now happily wagging against the shared bed. Shane's face flushed in embarrassment and he quickly made his tail disappear.

“Um, no, no I don't.” He mumbled. “Go back to sleep, Ryan.”

“It just stopped anyway. Whatever, goodnight, Shane. Morning. Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan's nightmare was based off of my own from a week back. This may or may not have inspired this story, haha. Sorry if you thought it might be romantic. Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
